


The Book of Lady Night

by SorcererLeo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette Being Horny, Bondage, F/F, Gen, Ignoring Warning Labels, Lesbian Annette, Magic, Magical Bondage, Mentioned Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Mercedes Being a Tease, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Bondage, Stuck in Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo
Summary: Annette, now a teacher at Garreg Mach Academy, finds a curious magic tome in the library and decides to attempt a spell from its pages.Or: Annette does naughty Bondage Magic.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Don't Ignore Warning Labels

Annette hurried down the stairs, her heart in her throat, a bit more of a skip in her step than usual, her arms wrapped around the book she was pressing to her chest, like she was scared it might jump right out of her hands.

It was late, classes were long over and the sun had set on Garreg Mach, most of the students had returned to their rooms or were finishing up their last chores. A few of them were still gathered in the hall, prompting Annette to hasten her steps a little more. The faster she got back to her room, the better.

"Oh, Professor!"

She flinched but kept her back straight and turned around to the student who had called out to her. She smiled, hoping her anxiety wasn't easily read on her face, the book pressed to her chest even firmer. The title was facing her and was thus well-hidden, but she really couldn't afford to have any student discover what she was planning to read. Not this time.

"Professor, about the material today, if the formula was substituted..."

She had already tuned out. It was good to see the next generation be so passionate about learning and on any other evening she would have happily sat down and given another explanation about the subject matter, but now was not the right time. Now of all times, she couldn't possibly keep her mind on teaching. She nodded along until her student had finished the question before scrambling together an answer.

"I'm sorry, I still have something urgent to finish up," she said apologetically, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, then quickly putting the hand back on the book, "If you can't find an answer in the textbook, bring it up again after class tomorrow, alright?"

She just stuck around long enough to wish her students goodnight, before she turned and hurried back towards her room, her heart now thumping loud enough that she was almost afraid someone might hear it. Luckily, she wasn't stopped again. Once she had made it to her room, she shut the doors behind her, quickly slipped out of her coat and boots, and sat on the bed with the book in her lap, snapping her fingers to magically ignite the lamps in the room.

The title, gold indent on a dark leather jacket, read Erotic Spells for Passionate Mages, with the author only cited as Lady Night. It was exactly the kind of book that Seteth would have pulled off the shelves and locked away forever, burned, or whatever he used to do with the volumes he considered improper. But he was retired now and whoever was checking the submissions in his place either hadn't paid attention or had deemed it appropriate reading material. Annette assured herself that it must have been the former. No one would leave this kind of work in a place accessible to students.

Annette bit her lip, looking down at the book in her hands. She could still put it away and just sneak it back the next day. Nothing was forcing her to actually read it. But her curiosity had been peaked. There was no way she would find any sleep unless she satisfied it. She took a steadying breath and opened the book on the foreword.

WARNING! The spells found in this book are meant for recreational purposes only. Make sure you have the explicit consent of anyone subject to any of these spells. The use of these spells on unwilling subjects or for any purpose other than recreation is punishable by\--

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered to herself, impatiently flipping past the first few pages. She just wanted to browse through it anyway, she didn't need the full lesson. She found the table of contents and ran her finger down the page, silently voicing the chapter titles to herself, each one making her blush more than the next. Then, her finger stopped.

Chapter Five - Bondage

Old fantasies drifted to the surface of her mind. Ropes, shackles, someone's tight grip on her wrists. Her mouth went dry and she absentmindedly licked her lips as she flipped through the pages, looking for the right one. She was just going to skim it, just have a quick look.

Skipping the first, wordy part of the chapter, she flipped through the following pages one by one. Each double page detailed a different spell, its formula highlighted on first glance on the left, with more thorough descriptions and advice following, and a simple illustration on the right. Annette turned page by page, glancing at the pictures. Simple though they were, they still depicted the bodies of men and women, restrained in various ways, at angles chosen specifically to show off the details of how the ropes wrapped around them or the shackles locked them in place.

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she could feel heat pooling in her midsection. Just one. Just one spell. One of these would do, just to see what it was like. Then she could close this book and put it away. Just this one.

She flipped back to find a spell she deemed interesting enough to be her first attempt, then set the book down gingerly next to her and got up to slip out of her clothes. The dress went first, then the undershirt and her long socks, all pooling on the floor beside her bed, leaving her dressed in nothing but her simple underwear. Sitting down again, she looked at the page and cleared her throat, nervously licking her lips again.

She formed the gestures and recited the words, careful about her diction, and felt her magical energy swell up, releasing it into the spell. The next moment felt like an eternity, a single moment between heartbeats slowed down to a crawl. Then, the book responded, the pages fluttering, light emanating from the pages. Faster than a lunging snake, multiple lengths of rope materialised from the light and shot straight towards her.

Annette yelped as she felt the rope encircling her tightly, each part of the tie slipping into place simultaneously, the animated bindings yanking at her limbs to get them into place with irresistible force. Within moments, the work was done and the light faded, the pages fluttering back to the same one the book had been left on.

She took a deep breath, recovering from the shock. She hadn't expected it to be so fast, nor so rough. But the spell had worked, she could feel the tight grip of ropes on her body. Her arms were pinned behind her back, tied at the wrists and around her elbows, forcing her to stick out her chest, with more rope wrapping around her torso above and below her breasts as well. Her legs were tied in three places; around her ankles, just below her knees, and just above her knees as well.

Annette twisted her wrists and pulled against the ropes, trying to lift her arms or separate her legs, but the ropes held her tightly, leaving no room for any movement. The heat in her midsection grew and Annette giggled to herself excitedly. This was even more fun than she had anticipated. She carefully laid down on her side and lifted her legs onto the bed before turning on her chest, continuing to struggle and pull against the bindings once she had settled, now knowing full well that she wasn't going to get out this way.

She closed her eyes, putting herself in a different mindset. Bandits. She had been captured by bandits, who had tied her up to take her to their hideout. Their leader was a strong, tall woman with dark hair, who planned to keep her for herself. She bit her lip and struggled, a soft groan escaping her.

No, wait, amazons! A tribe of warrior women, on whose land she had trespassed without her knowledge. They had overwhelmed her easily, countless beautiful women holding her down, taking away her freedom as they tightened the ropes, before they'd carry her off to their queen. Annette gasped, moving her hips as she could feel her underwear dampening around her crotch.

No, no, back to the bandits. A gallant knight would appear to rescue her, a stunning beauty atop a white pegasus, defeating the bandits and causing them to flee. She would remove her helmet and lift Annette's bound body into her arms. She caught a bit of the covers between her teeth and her lower lip. Helpless but safe, in Ingrid's arms--

"Oof, okay..." She needed to take care of this before that dream went any more places. She tried to nudge herself up, but without being able to support herself on her arms, that proved difficult. She instead rolled back to the edge of the bed and moved her legs off, managing to sit up again with some effort.

She couldn't touch herself with her arms on her back and with her legs tied together like this, she couldn't easily grind on anything either. As disappointing as it was, the ropes had to go. She formed a gesture with her right hand and muttered - somewhat breathlessly - the dispel formula. Once again, the next moment stretched into an eternity. And then another. And then a third...

"Uh-oh..." She tried again, this time snapping her fingers to accentuate the casting of the spell. But the ropes stayed in place, as firmly as they had been. "No, no, no... oh no!" she whimpered, tugging at her limbs, balling her hands to fists and trying to forcefully pull her arms free. She struggled, just like she had before, but this time the desperation was real. Far too real.

"No, please, no..." She shifted and looked down at the book, frantically reading the pages. Maybe she missed something. Maybe--

She jumped and yelped as she heard a knock on the door. Why now? Why now of all times?

"Annie? Are you awake?" And why her!? Why her of all people!?

"M-Mercie!? N-no! I mean, yes!" she answered frantically, trying to rub her ankles against the frame of her bed in an attempt to fray the rope, but the wood wasn't rough enough to get her results quickly.

"Are you okay, Annie?" Mercedes' voice sounded concerned, in the way it always did when Annette had pulled another all-nighter, or tripped over nothing and spilled her meal over the dining hall floor.

"I-I'm fine! I was just going to sleep!" Annette called back, looking around for something, anything sharp. There! Her dagger, on the desk! If she could just get over there--

"Are you sure? I'm coming in." The handle clicked and Annette's heart sunk. This was it. If the goddess had any mercy for her, this was the time to pray.

Mercedes only took one step into the room before she spotted her friend, her hair dishevelled, her skin flushed, wrapped up in ropes. A soft "Oh!" escaped her and she covered her mouth with her free hand. A moment passed. Another. Then she stepped in the rest of the way and quietly closed the door behind her.

"M-Mercie, this isn't what it looks like!" Annette stammered, now trying to nudge herself against the wall. Maybe if she scrunched herself up in the corner everything would just go away.

"I see you found my book," Mercedes said calmly, walking right past her and picking up the leather-bound tome from the bed.

Annette could have sworn she heard a pin drop somewhere in the moment of utter silence that followed.

"Wh-what? Your book...?"

"Yes, my book." Mercedes closed it and held it to her chest, casually smiling at Annette. "I found it in the Abyss library and asked to borrow it. Unfortunately, I left it in a stack with others and it was mistakenly taken to the monastery library." She giggled about the mistake, like she had just mismatched her tea cups with her saucers. Then, she gasped quietly, remembering what she was intruding on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it again, I didn't mean to disturb you. Have fun." She turned on her heel and headed straight back to the door. Annette was so stunned, she nearly let her leave.

"Ah, Mercie, wait!" She leaned in her direction in lieu of being able to reach out. Mercedes stopped and turned back to face her. Annette's cheeks darkened to a full red from the dark pink they had been before. "Um... please help... I'm stuck..." she admitted with a quiet voice.

Realisation crossed Mercedes' face for just a moment, before she smiled again. Annette shuddered. She knew that smile. It wasn't the same friendly smile she usually wore, even though it looked remarkably similar, similar enough that none of the students could ever tell. No, she was in trouble.

"Oh, I see," she said simply, walking over to Annette's desk. She set the book down and turned the chair to face the bed. After sitting down, she pat her lap. "Come here."

Annette whined under her breath. She was in for a teasing. She wouldn't let her live this down for the next few weeks, at least. But she really didn't have another option. Carefully, she stood up, balancing herself on her bound legs. Biting the side of her lip in concentration, Annette hopped, carefully balancing herself when she landed, repeating the motion a few times until she was standing in front of Mercedes. She then awkwardly shuffled in place to turn around and finally managed to sit sideways on Mercedes' lap.

"Good girl," her friend teased, petting her hair, her other hand resting on her bare thigh. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I wanted to just try one," she muttered, pouting as she looked down in shame, "And then I couldn't get out."

"You just read one straight off the page, didn't you?" she chided, like a patient mother, still stroking Annette's hair, "You should have included the safeword element."

"Safeword?" Annette looked up to see Mercedes flip open the book and show her a page near the start of the chapter, a page she had casually skipped before.

"Add this element to any spell to create a release phrase. That way, you can't get stuck. Unless of course you also cast a gag spell. In which case you should use a release gesture instead. Or you could just wait for the ropes to vanish."

Annette looked down at herself, looking over the rope just above her chest. "Vanish? They vanish on their own?"

"Of course, silly! They're temporary constructs, they can't stay forever. They vanish after four hours."

It felt like a weight was lifted from her heart. Four hours was still a long time, but at least she wouldn't have been stuck forever. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, only to be startled again when Mercedes put her arms gently under her shoulders and her legs to lift her up, carrying her back to the bed.

"So, you see, you have nothing to worry about. Just wait for a while and enjoy yourself," she said cheerfully, pulling back the covers to drape them over Annette's body.

"Wait, Mercie, please just get rid of them! I can't-" she pleaded, cut off by Mercedes' finger on her lips.

"But how will you learn from your mistakes if you don't ride out the consequences?" she asked cheerfully, before finishing to tuck her in. "Oh but don't forget you have to teach a class tomorrow. Better get plenty of rest."

Annette struggled against the ropes again as she watched Mercedes walk back to the desk, the previously welcome arousal now a torturous need she couldn't satisfy. "Mercie, please, I'll share my dessert with you tomorrow! No, for the rest of the week! No, I'll bake you a cake! You love carrot cake, don't you!?"

Mercedes seemed to hesitate for a moment, before opening the book and quickly casting a spell. The pages fluttered and something shot from the emanating light. Something soft and dry forced itself into Annette's mouth, just before long strips of cloth wound themselves around her head, trapping it inside.

She closed the book and picked up Annette's dagger as well, walking back to the door. With a snap of her fingers, the lamps went dark and her voice drifted into the room one last time before the door fell shut.

"Sweet dreams, Annie."


	2. We Can Laugh About It

"Thank you, Professor."

Annette smiled at her student and watched him go, pretending like she was just going back to her paperwork. At least one or two students always stayed behind after class, asking for clarification or bringing up other issues that were on their mind. She didn't mind, she did the same thing with Professor Byleth back in the day, and she was happy to help. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched one of her more timid students, who hadn't left yet, clearly waiting to bring up her question when no one else was in line anymore. She got up slowly and took a step towards the desk, but then suddenly stopped and turned around to leave. Annette looked up, wondering what could have spooked her, when she saw someone entering the classroom, quietly heading for her desk.

She hadn't talked to Mercedes for a few days. Since the night she had just left her alone in her predicament, actually. Annette had deliberately avoided her at first, out of a show of discontentment, but she had almost forgotten about the slight after the first day. With her last student fleeing the room - she would seek her out on her own again if it was really important - the two of them were alone, more or less. Two of the girls were still standing by the shelves, cleaning up.

"Good day, Annie. How do you do?" Mercedes greeted her in her friendliest tone. There was even a hint of a curtsy.

"Fine," she replied curtly, continuing to pretend like she had something important to write. She wasn't sure why she bothered, Mercedes knew exactly she just liked to act busy.

"Oh, dear. Are you still mad at me?"

"No." To her own surprise, her tone of voice said the opposite. "You made me late for class. I barely got any sleep."

One of the girls snickered and quickly stifled herself. The two of them continued in hushed whispers. Annette and Mercedes were known to be close and somehow some of the students had interpreted their friendship as a romantic affair. And once such a rumour had been set loose, it spread like wildfire. She blamed Mercedes really, always being needlessly coy about everything, even if a direct denial would have been just fine.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Annie. I got carried away and I should have been more respectful of your feelings."

The snickering started again, despite their attempts to muffle themselves.

"That's why I want to make it up to you. Come join me this evening and we'll have a good time, alright?"

The students fled the room, clearly aware that Annette was shooting them looks now.

"Alright... I don't want to be mad at you, Mercie. I'd rather just forget it happened."

"Wonderful, then I'll see you later today," Mercedes said cheerfully and turned on her heel before striding out of the room.

Annette sighed and finally packed up her fake work. A bit of relaxation would do her good after this week. And no matter what happened before, she would always enjoy having some tea with Mercedes and talking the night away.

"Oh, welcome, Annie. Come in."

Annette stood frozen in the door for a full two seconds, before she quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Mercie, wh-what are you doing?"

Mercedes cocked her head, as if she was confused about why she asked. "Why, making it up to you, Annie, just like I promised." She was kneeling on the carpet on the floor of her room, her hands folded in her lap, and dressed down to probably the nicest set of undergarments Annette had ever seen her wear. In fact, only once did she see a similar one, when she accidentally caught Hilda changing her shirt after practice. In front of Mercedes was the book, _that book_ , opened on the title page of chapter five.

"I- I didn't think you meant-" Annette stammered, looking for somewhere to rest her eyes that wasn't Mercedes' nearly naked body.

"The goddess teaches us to atone for our mistakes. In kind, if need be," she explained calmly, smiling up at her. This was that genuine smile, the real one.

Annette hesitated, but finally slipped out of her boots and knelt on the carpet in front of the open book, picking it up and resting it on her lap. "Um... are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Annie. What I did to you wasn't right, I shouldn't have misused your situation like that and I've clearly upset you. So it's only right that you get to do onto me as well, this once."

Annette looked down at the illustrations as she turned a few pages. Her heart beat heavier in her chest. Mercedes' casual nudity was already doing a number on her, but the thought of seeing her all wound up in ropes... "Wait a minute." She shot her a piercing look. "You used this book before, didn't you? Aren't I just giving you exactly what you want?"

"Oh, well..." The hesitation was only slight, but she knew her well enough to know she had hit a bullseye. "But, I wouldn't have a release phrase this time. I would be entirely in your hands. Before, I almost always had an easy way to free myself."

" _Almost_ always?" Annette pressed, watching Mercedes squirm, playing with her fingers.

"Yes, well... one time I got a little overzealous," she admitted sheepishly, "I had set a release phrase but then I got so excited and forgot myself. I cast a gag spell, failing to realise that I couldn't well release myself if I couldn't speak clearly."

Annette bit her lip, seeing the image before her mind's eye, Mercedes helplessly whimpering into her gag as she tried to twist free.

"So, you see," her friend continued, "tonight I'm surrendering myself to your mercy. As atonement."

There was no doubt Mercedes had an ulterior motive here, but Annette was curious. She didn't get to try anything else from the book since her first attempt had gone awry. And she would be lying if she said the thought wasn't appealing. "Okay, but tell me to stop if you need to, alright?"

"Yes, of course." Mercedes nodded and straightened her back again.

Annette flipped through the pages, softly biting her tongue in thought as she looked through her options. Quickly, she felt too hot under her clothes, but didn't feel comfortable taking anything off right away. Finally, she stopped and read some detail on one of the pages, keeping the book tilted towards her so Mercedes couldn't peak at the illustration. She glanced up at her eagerly waiting friend and shifted to holding the book with one hand, making the gestures for the spell with the other, reciting the words.

She laid the book on the floor again when the pages began to flutter. Mercedes tensed visibly in anticipation, before finally the ropes shot from the light. They snatched up the healer's wrists and pulled them behind her back before also tugging them up, twisting her arms until her palms touched, fingers pointing upwards towards the nape of her neck. The ropes tightened around her wrists and her arms, winding around the torso as well, trapping them that way. At the same time, ropes wound around her legs, keeping her kneeling but forcing them apart slightly. They tied her ankles to her thighs and tied her bent legs together just past her knees. Finally, rope wound around her waist multiple times, a length of it travelling down and between her legs, before tying itself off in the back, tightening against her crotch.

She gasped and grunted quietly as the ropes forced her into the position, leaving her squirming to try and at least get a little more comfortable when they had tightened and went still. Annette watched with amazement, not having had a good view the last time. The ropes moved like they were alive, snaking around the target with purpose, and Mercedes was immobilised within seconds. Annette bit her lip, heat gathering in her core.

"G-good choice, Annie," Mercedes praised quietly, her voice a little strained as she moved against the restraints, seemingly making a bit of a show for Annette.

Annette paused. Now what? This was supposed to be atonement, but she didn't feel good about leaving her alone like she had done with her. She could think of a few things to do, images conjured up from her private fantasies, but most of them just felt like too much at the moment. Except for...

She scooted forward until she was kneeling right in front of her bound friend, reaching out her hands to gently touch the bare skin around her midsection. She could feel goosebumps forming on Mercedes' skin and ran her fingers up, before slowly stroking them down again. Mercedes' breath shuddered quietly and she was tempted for a moment to go through with one of her more forward ideas after all. But instead, she dug her fingertips into Mercedes' sides and started moving them quickly across the pale skin.

Mercedes gasped and struggled involuntarily, stuttering slightly when she spoke. "A-Annie, wait..."

"You wanted to atone, didn't you?" She smirked, halting her movement and looking her in the eyes.

Mercedes' cheeks were flushed, her mouth slightly open, before she softly bit down on her lower lip. "Okay..."

She braced herself, so Annette waited a few seconds, just to catch her off guard at least a little bit when she started tickling her again. Mercedes pressed her lips together and did her best to hold onto herself, her nostrils flaring as she stifled her giggles. She instinctively tried to move away from Annette's fingers, but she kept dancing up and down over her sides, making her jerk and squirm into a different direction by the second.

Annette grinned, enjoying the fact she was making her usually so composed friend squirm. But her focus drifted, watching Mercedes' chest bounce slightly as she struggled. Her eyes wandered down, watching her stomach move with the stifled laughter and her hips twist as she tried to get away.

Finally, Mercedes' seal broke, snapping Annette out of the trance, and she burst out with a gasped laugh. "Annie, p-please, stop!" she whimpered between uncontrolled giggles. Annette let her catch her breath, keeping her hands on her sides, waiting until she had calmed down.

"And now we're even," she said firmly, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on her friend's cheek. She paused, both of them looking at each other, a heat hanging in the air between them and turning it to static. Annette licked her lips and quickly backed off, stumbling to her feet and picking up the book.

"Okay, um... I'm borrowing this. The release phrase is your favourite dessert. Have fun!" she said quickly, slipping a bit clumsily back into her boots.

"Thanks, Annie," Mercedes said a bit breathlessly, not sure if Annette still heard her as she hastily went out the door. There was a soft knock on the wood and the key glowed with magic for a moment, turning in the lock from the inside.

Maybe she had been a bit too pushy with this. But it definitely wasn't another misstep this time. She tugged at the ropes. Carrot Cake, she thought. But she didn't voice it just yet. Not while this was still fun.


End file.
